Torn Destinies
by Sailor Star Universe
Summary: Torn in between two worlds, can a holder of a new millennium item change her destiny? Or will her destiny change her? Pairings: Yami/Sora Yugi/Anzu(Tea) Joey/Mai maybe later....Naomi/Tristan
1. An Idea

Disclaimer: I don't Yugioh only Sora and some other small characters.  
  
SSU: Ok so this is my second story. I will admit that I got a little bit of this idea of the story from Nite Angel's story The Deserts Millennium Heart but I alternated it. I hope everyone will like this one as much as my first. This is all Yugioh with no crossovers.  
  
Yugi: Thank you! I get all the attention!  
  
SSU: -_-0 Uh ok, but remember what I told you earlier.. Yami and everyone else are in it too.  
  
Yugi: Yeah yeah whatever.  
  
SSU: *rolls eyes* Um.anyway, This story takes place in Ancient Egypt, around when Yami was pharaoh. Sora is Seto's younger sister. She grew up in the palace with her brother, but was never allowed to see the pharaoh. Seto secretly disliked Yami and Yami's friend Yugi, and he had forbidden her from seeing Yami and Yugi. She had just turned 16 and day by day she grew very lonely.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sora woke up not wanting to get out of bed.  
  
"What's the point? It's not like I'll have a reason." she said.  
  
"Because then you'd be considered just lazy," said Seto coming to her bedside.  
  
Sora smiled as she pulled herself out of bed to look at her brother. He smiled back at her then said "Come on, I have work to do and I don't want to have to look after you today."  
  
She sighed, "Fine.". She walked into her dressing room to change. She later came out in a light blue dress. Once she was ready she made her way for the door when someone stopped her. It was Alice, Seto's loyal servant. Sora absolutely hated her. Alice might have been a very beautiful woman but she was meaner than a snake. Alice glared at Sora. "And where do you think your going?" she snarled.  
  
"I guess to wonder around the palace like always."  
  
"Humph, so you can find the pharaoh and go sticking your nose where it doesn't belong? I don't think so." Alice said as she shoved a broom in Sora's hand. "Don't you remember little girl or have you forgotten your brother's orders? No snooping around! Well at least while I'm still here." She said as she went out of the door and down the hall.  
  
"Uh man I can't stand her!" Sora yelled as she threw down the broom and sat back on her bed. She looked out of her balcony at the morning sun. How she wished that she could be free to walk and do what ever she wanted. She really wanted to see the pharaoh. All she knew about him were rumors. She also had discovered that Seto disliked him.  
  
Her curiosity was killing her.  
  
"He can't be as bad as Seto says he is? Can he?" she said to herself. Then she had an idea.  
  
"I know maybe I can get to him from his servants! I can disguise myself as one of them!" she said aloud as she jumped off of her bed and ran into her closet.  
  
*Moments later*  
  
Sora began to walk down the hallway leading to the throne room. She had put a dirty white dress over her clothes and she had a golden piece of silk going across her lower face so that her eyes were the only thing showing. She passed a group of servants that were heading in her direction and she began to blend in with them. *All I need is one glance then I'm gone* she thought right before they entered the room.  
  
As they entered the throne room, Sora began to see the pharaoh from a distance and she could see him holding a pink rose in his hand, rolling it around in his hand. He looked around her age or maybe a little older. But she still couldn't get a good look at him.  
  
Then the pharaoh, obviously bored, noticed Sora as she passed. He looked at her closely. He had noticed the way she walked and the way she held her posture. *This can't be a servant.* he thought.  
  
"You there," he called to her "Will you come here for a moment, please?"  
  
Realizing that he was talking to her, she came forward.  
  
"Come up here, please."  
  
She came up the steps and stood in front of him and kneeled. He leaned forward. By now Sora could get a good look at him, his kind eyes looked down at her, but she dared not to look at him.  
  
"Would you be so kind as to get me that blue rose over there" he asked pointing to a couple of roses that another servant was holding. Sora retreated back down the steps took the rose from the servant and came back up and kneeled in front of him once again, but this time she looked up directly into his kind eyes and handed him the rose.  
  
People around her gasped. No one was ever allowed to look at the pharaoh directly, but the pharaoh didn't budge. He only smiled at her. * This is no servant,* he thought *but I'll play along*  
  
"You know, your eyes bring out the color of that rose your holding." he whispered to her. This startled Sora and she lowered the rose but before she could do anything else with it, the pharaoh took it. He rolled it in his hands not taking his eyes off of her.  
  
"How would you like to go in my garden everyday and pick all the flowers you want for me? Hum?" he said finally still playing.  
  
Sora slowly nodded.  
  
"Good! Now you can leave if you'd like."  
  
Sora slowly backed down the stairs and out of the room. She couldn't believe what had just happened! Then when the coast was clear she removed her disguise, and ran down the hallway as fast as she could towards her room.  
  
When she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was--" then she gasped when she saw who it was,  
  
"Seto!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: So how was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!  
  
Yami: Calm down SSU. They'll tell you when they're good and ready.  
  
Yugi: Yeah it's called patience.  
  
SSU: *sits and crosses arms* Well fine I guess I can wait.  
  
Yami: Good girl!  
  
SSU: ^_^ 


	2. What Friends Are For

Disclaimer: I don't Yugioh but I do own Sora and some other small characters. (By the way Sora has brown hair and light blue eyes. Just to let you know ^_^ .)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yugi: Hey SSU, when do I come in the picture?  
  
SSU: I think this chapter. Why do you ask?  
  
Yugi: *ignoring her question* Do I get a lot of lines?  
  
SSU: Uh. you might.  
  
Yugi: YEY! *jumps up and down*  
  
Yami: -_-0 Great now look what you did! *trying to keep Yugi still*  
  
SSU: What? What are you talking about?  
  
Yami: I just got him to calm down! He's very hyper active you know.  
  
SSU: (((O_O)))  
  
Yami: Now Yugi, calm down! *Yugi stops jumping* Sit! *Yugi sits* Stay! *Yugi stays* Good boy! *pats Yugi on head*  
  
SSU: -_-0 *gets evil grin and rubs hands together* He he he he! *then pulls out a chocolate bar and dangles it in Yugi's face* Oh Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Huh?  
  
SSU: Come on! Come and get the treat!  
  
Yugi: CHOCOLATE!!!!!!! *running from his spot to SSU*  
  
Yami: Huh? Nooooooooo! *grabs Yugi by his waist and trys to pull him back* No Yugi! Don't do it!  
  
SSU: *giggles still dangling the treat*  
  
Yugi: *trys to break free*  
  
Yami: SSU! Please put the candy away! Please!  
  
SSU: No way this is fun!  
  
Yugi: *gnaws on Yami's fingers to get lose*  
  
Yami: Ahhhhh!!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Seto! What a nice surprise seeing you here! Heh heh heh heh." Sora said.  
  
Seto's eyes narrowed at her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Uh well see it's a funny story actually. Um," Sora said trying to make up some sort of excuse, " Well, I was walking um down that hall over there and- -"  
  
"Were you near the throne room?" he said raising his voice, which made Sora jump.  
  
"Uh..No, no why would I ever go down there?" she chuckled.  
  
"Oh I don't know maybe because the pharaoh is down there!" he said making Sora jump again, but she stood her ground.  
  
"Seto, you worry too much. I wasn't down there and that's the end of it. You should trust me more." She said as she walked past him casually.  
  
Seto sighed as he watched her head towards her room. * I wish I could* he thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora pushed the door to her room open and walk inside. She plopped on her bed thinking of her little adventure. She sighed and said, "Man that was great!"  
  
*He's not bad at all* she thought as she drifted into a light sleep.  
  
~*Sora's dream*~  
  
"What's going on here?" said a voice.  
  
"You have something that we want!" said a masculine voice and another grabbed Sora.  
  
"Ah what are you doing?! Yami, help me!" Sora yelled.  
  
"Oh no Sora!"  
  
//Sora, what's happening to me! Sora!//  
  
~*End of dream*~  
  
"Sora!" said a faint voice. Then it grew louder, "SORA!!"  
  
Sora's eyes snapped open. "Huh!?" She got up and looked out of her window then she looked at the floor where a small pebble was. She walked over to it and was about to pick it up when another pebble flew through her window and slid beside the other. She quickly walked out on her balcony and looked down.  
  
"Sora!" said a voice. She looked to where the voice had come from, and there stood her best friend Naomi.  
  
"Oh it's you Naomi. Come on up!" said Sora.  
  
Naomi smiled and ran out of view. A few seconds later, Sora heard a knock on the door and Naomi came in. Naomi pushed her black hair out of her green eyes and sat on Sora's bed with a big smile.  
  
"So what's going on? Did you do anything today?"  
  
"Oh nothing really."  
  
"Oh come on! You can't fool me Sora."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You've met someone!"  
  
Sora looked at her friend in shock, then laughed. "No I didn't."  
  
"I know you Sora. No one gives that kind of gazing look for nothing!"  
  
"Well.."  
  
"I knew it! So who is it? Do I know him? Or here's a better question. Does Seto know him?"  
  
"You should know him!" Sora blurted out but then covered her mouth regretting what she had said. But before she could take it back, Naomi was already thinking about it.  
  
"Hmmm, lets see. Well the only person that I can think of that both Seto and I know is--." she said to herself. Then she paused, "Oh my god you like the pharaoh! Pharaoh Yami!"  
  
Sora realized that there was no way of hiding from her best friend any longer and slowly nodded.  
  
Naomi was in shock. Then she became serious. Even though she was a little younger than Sora she still acted like she was twenty.  
  
"Does Seto know about this?" said Naomi.  
  
Sora sighed "No" she looked down at the floor; "I can't find the heart to tell him. Besides if he knew that I had feelings for Pharaoh Yami he'd kill me!"  
  
"I'm sure that he'll understand."  
  
"No, Naomi he want. Seto's been spending most of his career trying to get rid of Yami and take/destroy these millennium items that he keeps on talking about."  
  
Naomi looked deep into he friends eyes. She could see her trapped like a rat, and she couldn't get her out of it. She didn't know what to say. She put her hand on Sora's shoulder.  
  
"Sora," she said as Sora looked up at her, "What ever you decide I'm with you all the way. Ok?"  
  
Sora nodded and they hugged.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Yami's chamber^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami took off his headdress and lied it on his bed. He held the blue rose that Sora had given him earlier. I hope that I will see her again soon. Then came a knock on his door.  
  
"Who is it?" he called.  
  
"It's Yugi" said a small voice.  
  
Yami smiled and said, "Come in."  
  
Yugi entered and took one look at Yami and he new something had happened. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing." Yami said still gazing at the rose.  
  
"It's that servant girl isn't it?"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"I just had a feeling. Besides you looked different when she gave that rose to you. You wouldn't act like that around just anybody. I was there when it happened. You're hooked I just know it." Yugi said.  
  
"Yugi, I don't think that she's a regular servant girl. She seems different from the others. Real different."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well for one, her physical appearance is way different. I also haven't seen her around the palace before."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well I just know Yugi. She just seems special. Ok?"  
  
"Ok ok! I got you! Now let me put that in a glass of water for you." Yugi said as he got up and took the flower from Yami and walked into another room.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami said.  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"What if she doesn't take my offer? Do you think that I'll ever see her again?"  
  
Yugi chuckled, "I'm sure you will." he said as he walked out of the room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^The next day^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sora made her daily routine by getting up, getting past Alice and Seto, and putting on her servant clothes. After asking for directions, she made her way to Yami's garden. When she reached it, a servant gave her a small basket and she began to look around. She then came to a golden colored rose.  
  
"What a pretty rose" she said, as she smelled it.  
  
"There very rare in these parts" said a voice behind her.  
  
She quickly turned around and there was Yami. "Pha-Pharaoh Yami!" she stuttered.  
  
"You can call me Yami if you'd like."  
  
"O-Ok" she said still in shock.  
  
Yami smiled and said, "If you want, you can keep that." pointing to the rose.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Then there came an awkward silence. Yami looked up and Sora just stared at the flower.  
  
"Well um, I`d better be going." Sora said quickly.  
  
"Uh yeah me too." Yami said as they both went into their separate ways.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sora ran behind a wall out of sight and leaned on it. She sighed and then peeped beyond the wall and watched Yami run out of her view. Then she broke out running down the hall.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Did you see her? Huh huh did you?" Yugi said eagerly.  
  
Yami laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "Yeah" he sighed.  
  
"What was she like? Did she say anything? -_- Or did you do all the talking?"  
  
"Calm down Yugi! I'll tell you all about it later, but for now I'd like to rest."  
  
"Oh, ok" said Yugi disappointed.  
  
Yami then chuckled and closed his eyes.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sora was now walking towards Naomi's room. *I have to tell her what happened today* But as she walked around a corner, she stopped dead in her tracks. She saw Seto and his friend Bakura walking in her direction. She quickly hid behind another wall that was dark enough so that she couldn't be seen.  
  
*I can't let Seto see me in these clothes!* she thought.  
  
As they got closer she could hear their conversation.  
  
"Come on Seto, you have to come to the banquet!" begged Bakura.  
  
"No way Bakura! I have other things to do than go to some stupid banquet." said Seto.  
  
"But it's the pharaoh's 17th birthday!"  
  
"That's one of the reasons that I don't want to go!"  
  
"Come on Seto! Do it for me?"  
  
"Well.. I guess I could think about it."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"But I'm not making any promises!"  
  
"Ok fine with me." Bakura said as he crossed his arms.  
  
Their voices grew softer and softer until Sora couldn't hear them any longer. Then she continued her quest to Naomi's room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sora reached Naomi's room and knocked on her door.  
  
"Who is it?" called Naomi.  
  
"It's me." whispered Sora.  
  
"Me who?"  
  
"Come on Naomi. Let me in!"  
  
A few seconds later, the door cracked and out peeped Naomi. "Oh it's you, Sora. Come in!" said Naomi.  
  
Sora slipped into the room. The room was slightly smaller than hers was because Naomi's parents didn't actually work for the pharaoh, but for some other people that did. So they weren't as close to Yami as Seto was. She found a chair beside the bed and sat in it. Naomi sat on her bed facing her.  
  
"So? How was it?" said Naomi.  
  
"I was great! But sort of short."  
  
"Oh this is soooo romantic! It's like secret love!!" said Naomi ignoring Sora's comment. Sora was about to say something else but it was too late, Naomi was already in her own little world.  
  
" I can see it now `Oh Yami I love you deeply!' `Oh Sora my love' " Naomi laughed as she imitated the two.  
  
-_-0 "Cut it out Naomi!" Sora said throwing a pillow at her. It hit Naomi square in the face.  
  
"Ouch! Hey!" yelled Naomi throwing another pillow back at Sora. The next thing they knew, they were involved in a huge pillow fight.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami: Yugi stop!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!  
  
SSU: Mwahahahahaha!!! * still dangling the candy*  
  
Yami: Please SSU! Put it away! *still holding Yugi back*  
  
SSU: No.  
  
Yami: Please I'm begging you! I'll do anything! Just put it away!  
  
SSU: Ok. * putting away the chocolate bar*  
  
*Yugi stops lunging and he and Yami both fall back on the floor*  
  
Yami: *gets up rubbing head* Ow! What that's it? Just like that?  
  
SSU: Yeah.  
  
Yami: -_-0  
  
~~~~~~  
  
SSU: Please R&R! 


	3. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Blah Blah Blah and that other stuff.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: *walks in frustrated at something*  
  
Yami: *Reading newspaper (sports section)* Uh what's that matter with you?  
  
SSU: No one's reviewing! Ahhhhhh!  
  
Yami: Um it's ok, SSU. *pats her on back*  
  
Yugi: Maybe if you write a little more it will help.  
  
SSU: WRITE A LITTLE MORE?! HOW ABOUT I WRITE A LITTLE MORE ABOUT YOU YUGI? HUH? HOW ABOUT THAT?!  
  
Yugi: *cowers in a corner*  
  
Yami: Calm down SSU. He was only making a suggestion.  
  
SSU: *sighs* I know, I'm sorry Yugi come here. *grabs Yugi and hugs him so hard that he can't breath* I never meant to be mean.  
  
Yugi: *gasp* Yami! *gasp* Help me! *gasp*  
  
Yami: Oh no way! She's all yours!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Naomi and Sora stopped the pillow fight and sat on the bed, laughing.  
  
"That was fun!" Sora giggled.  
  
"Yeah." said Naomi "So do you have any other ideas?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"To see Yami sooner of course!" Naomi laughed.  
  
"Oh.. well I overheard that he's going to throw a birthday banquet soon, but that's all I got."  
  
"Oh yeah I heard about that! He's turning 17, I think, and from the rumors that I've heard, the whole palace is invited." informed Naomi.  
  
"Well I guess that would include me, but when is it?"  
  
"In two days I believe."  
  
"Well that's perfect!"  
  
"Don't get your hopes built up, Sora!" Naomi warned, "You're forgetting one tiny little obstacle."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Duh, Seto!? If he caught you there I'd never see you again!"  
  
"Then I'll wear my disguise." said Sora.  
  
"Nope. You can't do that either! Even though it says that "everyone" is invited. It also says that servants must wear formal clothing. Therefore, miss love bird, you can't hide you face!" Naomi answered back.  
  
"What!? Well that's just great! What am I going to do?" panicked Sora.  
  
"Well you could just go as yourself and try to avoid Seto, but it won't be easy!"  
  
"Yeah! I could do that! Besides, Seto might not even come!"  
  
"Why wouldn't he come?"  
  
Sora rolled her eyes. "Anyway, are you going?"  
  
"I'm sure that I could."  
  
"Great! But what should I wear?" said Sora thinking to herself.  
  
"Hummmm. Hey, how about that white silk dress with the golden lining that you showed me the other day?"  
  
"Uh, no I don't think that's such a good idea, Naomi."  
  
"Why not? It's perfect!"  
  
"But it's my mother's old dress. It was her favorite." said Sora, looking a tad bit hurt for bringing up the subject.  
  
Naomi's eyes softened and she took both of her friend's hands into hers. "Naomi, I know you miss her very much, but don't you think that she would want you to wear it. I mean I don't think that she'd want it to lie in the back of a closet and just sit there gathering dust. Do you?" she said.  
  
"Well I guess not."  
  
"Good now come on and let's get ready! We have a lot of work to do!" said Naomi running into her closet to gather some of her makeup and jewelry.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami slouched in this throne, bored to death. He could help but wonder what "she" was doing.  
  
"Your highness...?" said one of his servants.  
  
Yami quickly snapped out of his daze. "Wha-What?"  
  
"Your highness, your friend Joey is here to see you." said the servant.  
  
"Oh um show him in." said Yami waving his hand at him.  
  
A couple seconds later a tall blonde teenage boy, about the age of Yami, came in. Joey had been friends with Yami ever since they were both little kids. Joey, lately, had been traveling through Egypt in search of the ancient millennium items. His goal was to find them and protect them from anyone that would use them for evil. Joey smiled at Yami.  
  
"Hey how's it going? I hear that you're turning 17 soon! Am I right?" said Joey.  
  
"Yeah." Yami smiled sitting up in his throne.  
  
Joey started to look around. "Hey uh where's Yugi?"  
  
"He went for a walk outside the palace and he won't be back for a while." Yami answered. "So what have you been up to lately?"  
  
"If you're asking if I found any items, then the answers "no". They're getting harder to find these days. I guess it's because we have most of them."  
  
Yami just laughed at this. He enjoyed his friend coming back to see him, and to stay and celebrate his birthday, but his mind was somewhere else.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^~*In a dark place*~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"This is just perfect!" hissed a voice in the shadows.  
  
"What is, my lord?" came another voice but this one was softer than the first.  
  
"The seeker of the items has returned to it's home, while it's pharaoh is love-struck on a girl that he doesn't even really know. You have to pay more attention, Juno, if you're going to stick around here." hissed the voice again.  
  
"Yes, my lord" answered Juno.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sora suddenly woke up and sat up in her bed. She was sweating all over, and was breathing hard. She looked around her dark empty room. Then all of a sudden her forehead began to sting.  
  
She winced in pain, "Ahh! What the--?" she grabbed her forehead then the pain stopped as quickly as it came. She looked up into her mirror that was across from her bed, and saw herself but on her forehead was a glowing egyptian eye.  
  
"Huh?" she asked herself.  
  
She quickly got out of her bed and went over to the mirror and stared into it once more. When she blinked she no longer saw herself in the mirror, but a slight bit taller, sharp-looking version of her. The figure stared back at her with a slight smirk. Sora stumbled back in amazement of the sight. But once she blinked again the reflection changed back into her own.  
  
"Did I just see what I thought I just saw?" she said as she leaned in at the mirror and gently tapped it "Or was I just dreaming?"  
  
She went back to her bed and then stared outside her window. Then she slowly drifted back to sleep, still keeping her eyes on the stars as long as she could.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^  
  
SSU: Oh I love you sooooo much Yugi!  
  
Yugi: *gasping for air*  
  
Yami: *laughing at the scene*  
  
SSU: Oh is there any way that I can make it up to you?  
  
Yugi: *managing to get out the words* YOU CAN START BY LETTING GO!!  
  
SSU: Oh..oh yeah I forgot! *lets go of Yugi* ^_^0  
  
Yugi: * rubbing his neck* Thanks!  
  
SSU: I'm sorry for yelling at you! I love you sooo much! You're my favorite character!  
  
Yami: *stops laughing* What do you mean your "favorite character"?  
  
SSU: You know..? I like him the best!  
  
Yami: WHAT?! I thought that I was your favorite!  
  
SSU: *gets evil grin* Oh but you are! Come here you! *runs toward Yami with arms wide open*  
  
Yami: Oh no you don't! Stay away from me! Ahhhhh! *breaks out in a run with SSU on his tail*  
  
Yugi: He he he he!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: Hope that you liked this chapter! I'm going to try and write more sooner, but no promises! But I WILL promise that I'll write faster if you review. Deal? Hum? What was that? I can't hear you! Just R&R, Ok? 


	4. The Banquet

Disclaimer: Ok I admit it…..I don't own Yugioh. I wish I did though! That would be really cool! But I only own Sora.

* * *

Yami: Ahhhhhhh! Somebody help me!

SSU: chasing Yami around room

Yugi: rolling on the floor laughing

SSU: gets tired and stops running Whew! Well I'm beat!

Yami: stops running too

Yugi: stops laughing Man that was great!

Yami: panting To you maybe!

Yugi: Yami, heh, you're just so funny when you're helpless. starts to laugh again

Yami: fakely Ha Ha Ha!

SSU: Oh come on Yami you have to admit that that was pretty funny seeing you run like a girl.

Yami: I didn't run like a girl!

SSU: Yeah you did! And I have plenty of proof! So there!

Yami: defeated Ok ok so I run a little like a girl so what!

Yugi and SSU fall to the floor laughing

SSU: still laughing Mr. high and mighty admits it!

Yami: turns bright red

* * *

Yami stared at the blue rose that was in a vase beside his bed. He couldn't take his eyes off of it.

I wonder if she'll be there tonight he thought. He began to fall into a light sleep on his bed when he was suddenly awakened by Joey who had snuk into his room unnoticed by Yami.

"Hey buddy! What's going on? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your banquet?" said Joey happily.

Yami just sighed. "Yeah I guess so."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It's a girl isn't it? What like you couldn't find a girl to take to your own banquet!" Joey said surprised.

Yami chuckled. "No Joey it's not that, not exactly anyways. So who are you taking?" he said trying to change the subject.

"Yugi is of course taking Tea, your "foreseer", and well I might just take one of your loyal servants, Mai. You know…I think that she's starting to like me!"

Yami chuckled again. "Yeah, sure Joey."

"But I really do think that!"

"What ever, Joey." Yami said walking out of his room with Joey following him.

"Aw come on, Yami!" shouted Joey just as the door closed behind them.

* * *

Sora gently closed the door to her room and lied her stuff on the bed. Naomi and her had been shopping since dawn trying to find things for her outfit. She couldn't wait to go to the banquet that night. She was to meet Naomi and they were to go together. She was so busy thinking about the night that was to come that she didn't notice that her forehead was once again glowing but this time the eye on her forehead was clearly visible. Then it began to sting like it had done before, Sora winced. She ran to her mirror.

"Oh no not again!" she cried as she continued to hold her forehead. She stepped back and then a strong force pushed her hands off of her forehead, and straight in front of her so that she could see them. Then her finger tips began to glow. She lifted her index finger and observed it closely, but when she went to return it to its place back in front of her, golden light burst out of her finger. She began to move her finger in a drawing motion and it looked as if she was drawing in the air with golden paint.

"Wow!" she said in amazement. Then she began to swirl her finger around her and it continuously revolved around her. But then she became light-headed and suddenly collapsed to the ground.

"What-what's going on?" she said to herself as her forehead began to sting again. "I-I have to tell Seto."

She managed to stand and then ran out of her room as fast as she could towards Seto's chamber.

Sora continued to run in the direction of Seto's chamber. I know that he hates it when people interrupt his studies but I have to see him she thought.

Once she had reached his room, she glanced around to make sure that she wasn't being watched and pushed the door open. The place was dark and cool. That was the way Seto had always liked it, and Sora had never figured out why. She walked around the room.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Seto?" she called "Seto--"

The door flew open and Alice and Seto stepped into the room. Sora swiftly hid behind a certain.

"Seto, you have to get some sleep! You need your rest." said Alice.

"I can't, Alice! Not when I'm so close to figuring out another holder of a millenium item. I just know that they live in this palace! I can feel it." answered Seto looking around then picking up some pieces of parchment that was lying on his desk.

"Well I don't care what you feel as long as you get some sleep. And for god's sake do something with that sister of yours, she's being a little pest!"

"Oh Alice." Seto chuckled as they both left the room.

Sora breathed a sigh of relief as the room was once again deserted and quiet. The pain was now gone from her forehead so she came out from behind the certain and headed for the door. I'll tell him later. He seems to have a lot of things on his mind right now she thought as she quickly exited the room.

As she continued to run down the hallway, she turned to see if anyone had seen her exit Seto's room… when she bumped into someone. The woman that she had hit dropped her things and turned to Sora.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going! I seem to have been doing that a lot lately." said Sora as she bent down to help the woman pick up her things.

"Oh it's ok. I was about to drop them anyways. I should have tried to make two trips instead of one." said the woman.

"Well, let me help you. It's the least I can do for running into you like that." said Sora as they started down the hall.

"Ok, thanks! So what's your name?"

"My name's Sora. What's yours?"

"I'm Mai. I'm one of the pharaoh's servants here. I haven't seen you around before. What do you do?"

"Oh…. um…. well my family works for the pharaoh." Sora said shakily.

"Well that's great! I hope to see you around sometime! Are you going to the banquet tonight?"

"Well I'm pretty sure that I will."

"Well I hope to see you there! Bye!" Mai said as she turned a entered a small room.

"Bye!"

* * *

That Night at the Banquet

Sora and Naomi appeared at the entrance in their dresses. Sora was dressed in her mother's dress with a golden band around her upper arm, a golden necklace, and bracelet. Naomi was dressed in a turquoise dress with a golden ring, and necklace. They both asked not to be announced when they entered, so they snuk into the ballroom and hid themselves in the crowd.

"Wow there are a lot of people here!" said Sora.

"Yeah, do you see him yet?" asked Naomi.

"No not yet."

They both began to look around the room. They noticed many of his friends were there, but no sign of Yami. As they continued to search for him, Mai, who was dressed in a purple gown spotted them and ran over, dragging a tall blond boy (Joey) with her.

"Hey Sora! You look great! Oh this is Joey. He's my date for the night." Mai pulled Joey's arm to get his attention since he seemed to be distracted, "Joey, I'd like you to meet Sora."

"Oh, hello Sora." said Joey.

"Hello. This is my friend Naomi."

Joey and Mai both greeted Naomi, and struck up a conversation with her. While Naomi and the others were talking, Sora again began to look around for Yami. But instead of finding Yami, Seto and Alice caught her eye. She nudged Naomi and whispered her discovery in her ear. Naomi began to look in the direction of Seto and whispered something back to Sora. Then Naomi went back to her conversation with Joey and Mai while Sora slipped away unnoticed to a large fish tank in a connected room. The room was only full of a few people, which made Sora feel more comfortable.

(an: this means that these are the character views at the same time)

Yami stepped into the nearly deserted room, away from the crowd. He leaned against the wall near a huge fish tank. He gave a sigh of relief. He never really liked these big banquets even if they were in his honor. All he wanted was for him to have some time alone. Away from all of the attention. He glanced into the fish tank; a few seconds later his eyes meet with another's on the other side of the tank.

Sora stared into the tank and watched the fish swim around. You're just like me, trapped from the outside world she thought to herself. She continued to look into the tank until she spotted a pair of dark eyes staring at her.

Yami stared at the pair of eyes in wonder. where have I seen those blue eyes before He felt some familiarity in them.

Sora watched the eyes and the facial features behind them. Then it struck her. She jolted up and looked over the tank to see Yami face to face with her. She took a couple steps back and turned to leave not wanting to turn back around. How could I have let him see me! I came so that I could see him not the other way around! she began to panic. She started to make her way toward the crowd.

(Yami's view of the same moment)

The figure jumped form her place and stood up straight. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her white dress flowed down to the ground, and her jewelry shimmered in the light. She was so beautiful, and yet so familiar. The girl panicked and turned to leave.

"Wait!" he said.

The girl stopped where she was, but didn't turn around.

"Who are you? What is your name?" he asked.

Silence.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

The girl turned and smiled at him and then continued to walk. But before he could stop her again she was lost in the crowd. He rushed though the people and pushed his way in the direction that he had thought that she had gone. Then he spotted her near the door with another girl, in a turquoise dress, that he had seen around before, and they looked as if they were leaving. Yami tried to push his way through the last bit of people but was stopped by Joey who grabbed him and started to pull him in the other direction.

"Oh no you don't birthday boy! Don't think that you're getting out of here that easily!" said Joey as he pushed Yami onto a platform where Yugi, Tea, Mai, Seto, and Alice were standing. Then Joey hopped up on the platform, and stood next to Mai.

Yami craned his neck to see where the girl had been standing, but she was gone.

"You never said that Seto would show!" said Naomi as they quickly walked away from the ballroom and down the dark corridor.

"I had no idea myself!"

"Well that's just great! We barely got to stay an hour!" said Naomi throwing her hands up in the air.

"I shouldn't have come." said Sora.

"Don't say that, Sora. We at least got to meet new people!" said Naomi trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, Yami actually got to meet the real me!" answered the not-so-thrilled Sora.

"Uh hem. Ladies and Gentlemen! I'm happy to announce that it's Pharaoh Yami's birthday!" shouted Joey. Everyone clapped and cheered as Yami stepped forward. Yami blushed a little and even though he started to act normal, his mind was somewhere else. Who was she? And where have I seen her before. he thought.

"Hey Yami! Congratulations!" came a familiar voice. Yugi and Tea were heading in his direction.

"Thanks!" he answered back.

"Where were you earlier? I couldn't find you." said Yugi.

"Around." answered Yami. He looked at Tea. Tea was staring at him, like she was trying to solve a puzzle. "Hello, Tea."

Tea snapped out of her gaze. "Oh hello again Yami. Sorry for the stare. I've been working day and night trying to figure out these visions that I've been having."

"Oh really! Please go on!"

"It's nothing for you to worry about. Especially on your birthday."

Yami just sighed and continued his conversation with them. While in a dark corner stood a tall figure that had been watching them for a good amount of time. The figure leaded against the wall and gave an evil smirk. Then in a flash it disappeared.

* * *

SSU: yawns Man! All this writing is making me tired! The spring is just too busy of me. I can't wait until its summer! Then I could almost right everyday and still have enough energy to do jumping jacks!

Yami: Why would you wanna do jumping jacks?

SSU: Because…..well….because I'd just want to that's all! Gosh Yami you sure are nosey!

Yami: ((Oo))

SSU: Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter as well! It can kind of get confusing. Please R&R! Oh but NO FLAMES! I'm going through a huge crisis and reviewing might cheer me up! Please! I'll be your best friend if you review! Come on! Don't make me beg! on knees Pretty Please!

Yugi & Yami: --0


	5. Caught!

Disclaimer: For the last time I don't own anything except for Sora! Geez!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: Sorry that this is a pretty short chapter, but I promise that I'll make it up you!  
  
Yami: Who ya talking to?  
  
SSU: Duh, the readers.  
  
Yami: Oh yeah them.  
  
SSU: *rolls eyes*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It had been a week after the banquet and Sora had continued to disguise herself as a servant and work in Yami's garden. But lately she had seen very little of him. Ever since Seto had mentioned to Yami that he was very close to finding another millenium item, Yami, Seto, and Joey had been very busy working on it. The time that she did see him were only when she would deliver the flowers in his garden to him. One day when she delivered him his flowers, he had stared at her for so long that Sora almost believed that he had figured out who she really was.  
  
One day when Yami was on his short break from the research, he spotted Sora working in his garden. She was about finished for the day and when she thought that no one was watching her she slipped behind a large bush. This made Yami curious so he decided to follow her.  
  
Yami soon was behind the bush and her peeked around it, but instead of seeing his mysterious servant, he saw a girl with brown hair wearing a blue gown. She was taking off the rags he had seen the servant girl wear. She gave a sigh of relief to get out of them. He looked at her closely and then realized who the beautiful girl was.  
  
"It's you!" he said coming out from behind the bush. The girl whirled around.  
  
"Huh?!" Sora quickly hid behind a rose bush. "Who?" she said trying to stay calm and not to make eye contact with him.  
  
"You're the girl that I saw at the banquet the other night!" he said as he went around the rose bush to see her clearly.  
  
"Uh no I'm not! you must be. uh. thinking of someone else."  
  
"No I know it was you! It all makes since to me now!"  
  
Sora sighed. "Yeah, I guess." she said obviously defeated.  
  
"So um may I please have your name now?"  
  
"It's Sora."  
  
"Well Sora you really know how to make a guy run around in circles." Yami chuckled.  
  
Sora laughed to herself. *Great! This is just great! I meet the guy of my dreams and I can't touch him because of Seto! Ugh!* she thought.  
  
"So. um. Sora?"  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"Would you-I mean if you'd want to-" Yami cleared his throat "Would you care to have um dinner with me tomorrow night?"  
  
"Uh.I mean uh sure why not!" said Sora beginning to walk backwards towards the exit. *What am I saying!*  
  
"Uh ok! Great! So I guess we can meet here at sunset, if you'd like."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Then it's a date!"  
  
"Ok see you then! Bye!" said Sora as she left the garden.  
  
"Oh my gosh! What just happened!? I can't be doing this! Seto would KILL me!" she said as she walked away from the garden as fast as she could. *Yes! Yes! Yes! -I mean Stupid! Stupid!*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami watched Sora until she was out of sight. Then he turned to leave smacking himself on the forehead.  
  
"`It's a date!?' how lame was that!" he said to himself as he turn a corner.  
  
"Oh it wasn't that bad!" said a voice.  
  
Yugi was leaning against the garden wall.  
  
"Heh, how'd you find me?" asked Yami a little startled.  
  
"Well for one, your break ended like 15 minutes ago. And besides I took a wild guess of where you'd be."  
  
Yami blushed a little. "Well uh we'd better get back to work." he said as he started to walk out of the garden.  
  
"She's very pretty." said Yugi still leaning against the wall.  
  
Yami stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"I mean who would have thought that she was your servant. Small world huh?" continued Yugi.  
  
"Yeah. I just hope that this girl, Sora, is the one. You know? " sighed Yami.  
  
Yugi nodded in agreement, and then followed Yami out of the garden.  
  
##########################  
  
Another shadowy figure watched the two boys as they talked. He was thinking about what was going to happen if his plans worked. But his thoughts were interrupted by a strong voice ringing in is head.  
  
"JUNO!!!! Return to me at once!"  
  
Juno nodded and slowly disappeared.  
  
In seconds he was face to face with his leader.  
  
"Yes my lord?" asked Juno.  
  
"I need you to follow these love birds on their little date. I have a feeling that these to might have something that we want. And I want you to be there when or if it is revealed. Got it?"  
  
Juno just nodded and stepped back into the darkness.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"YOU WHAT??!!" shouted Naomi in amazement of what Sora was telling her.  
  
Sora winced when her friend had raised her voice. "I know, Naomi! I know! I can't believe what I said either but I - I just could just say no to him."  
  
Naomi rolled her eyes and lied back on her bed. "I can't believe it. My best friend is actually going out with Pharaoh Yami!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok well lets try and ignore that fact that you're committing suicide by doing this, and focus on what to do now."  
  
"And....?"  
  
"And we've got a lot of work to do!"  
  
"Oh no! Not again!" said Sora as Naomi dragged her into her walk-in closet to pick out an outfit.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: See I told you that it was going to be short.  
  
Yami: Are you talking to the readers again?  
  
SSU: Yeah, your point?  
  
Yami: *shrugs* No reason. *goes back to playing duel monsters with Yugi*  
  
SSU: -_-0 Huh uh. Well that was different. Anyhoo, keep reviewing! The next chapter will be up soon! 


	6. The Date

Disclaimer: Sora is the only character that I own! Isn't it sad?!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: *yawns*  
  
Yami/Yugi: *sleeping*  
  
SSU: *lightly kicks Yami* Hello?  
  
Yami: *snoring*  
  
SSU: *kicks him again, but harder* Yami?  
  
Yami: *snorts*  
  
SSU: *rolls eyes*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^  
  
Yami walked down the corridor towards the garden. He held the single blue rose that Sora had given him in his hand. It was near sunset, and a warm breeze brushed his face. *What am I doing? Is this the way to go about it? What will I say to her? Does she really want to go on a date with me, or is she just going because I'm the pharaoh?* he thought. He turned the corner, and entered the garden entrance, but he stopped short to see Sora leaning against the stone wall staring at the sunset. Her navy blue dress dipped in the back showing her tan, bare back. She seemed to be in deep thought. Yami took a big gulp and walked toward her.  
  
################  
  
Sora watched the sunset in awe of its beauty. She had told Seto that she was going to sleep over with Naomi, who didn't mind covering for her. *Where is he?* she thought, *Did he forget about me?* Then a blue rose that was placed in front of her suddenly interrupted her thoughts. She jumped at little. Then, she turned to she Yami smiling at her.  
  
"Sorry if I startled you." he said handing her the rose.  
  
"It's ok. I was just gazing off into space." Sora laughed.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The sunset, I mean."  
  
"Oh, yeah it is breath taking."  
  
Yami turned back to Sora and chuckled.  
  
"What? What's so funny?" asked Sora.  
  
"Nothing." said Yami as he held out his arm, "Shall we?"  
  
Sora smiled and nodded as she took his arm and began to walk out of the garden towards Yami's dinning quarters.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
While they were eating their dinner, Yami had noticed that Sora didn't look very comfortable. So when she was finished with her meal, he took her by the hand.  
  
Sora, a little surprised at the sudden act, looked up into Yami's eyes.  
  
"I want to show you something." he said standing up. Sora slowly nodded and then she was lead out of the dinning room, and down the dark hallway.  
  
Yami began to walk briskly and turned every once and a while to see if anyone was watching them as they cut a couple corners.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Sora as she held on tightly to Yami's hand trying not to loose him in the dark.  
  
"Just wait. You'll see." he said.  
  
Soon, they came to an abandoned part of the palace that Sora had never been to before. Yami began to climb a pile of bolders leading to an old, wooden door.  
  
"What are you doing?" giggled Sora in disbelief of what he was doing.  
  
"Come on." he said reaching out his hand. Sora smiled and took his other hand as he boosted her up onto the huge bolder. Then he climbed another bolder and once again boosted Sora up with him, but this time she slipped but before she could scream, Yami caught her by her arm and pulled her towards him. This made her fall into his arms.  
  
She leaded against his chest for a second to catch her breath. Then she looked up at him.  
  
"You have to watch your step on these bolders they tend to get slippery." Yami chuckled.  
  
They continued to climb the bolders until they had reached the wooden door. Yami lightly pushed the door open and pulled Sora inside. Curtain rags and spider webs hung everywhere. Yami took her to what seemed to be the balcony.  
  
"Yami? Where are we? Yam--?" asked Sora but her questions were cut short when she realized what he was gazing at.  
  
The balcony overlooked the entire city (or village or whatever). The lights of the town were breath taking.  
  
"Well? What do you think?" he asked.  
  
"It's-It's amazing!"  
  
"I come here sometimes to think." he said sitting down, propping himself up against the wall behind them.  
  
"Really? To think about what?" said Sora as she sat down beside him.  
  
"Things."  
  
"Things? What sort of things?"  
  
"Well everything, like my job, my friends,..you."  
  
Sora took her gaze off of the city, and directed it toward Yami. He was now staring at her. She looked deep into his eyes. *He seems so passionate for the things that he really cares about.* she thought.  
  
Yami leaned in towards her, and she did the same and soon their lips touched in a warm kiss.  
  
Once they had separated from their kiss, Sora rested her head on Yami's chest as they both stared at the starry night sky.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After their date, Yami offered to walk Sora to her room. At first Sora objected, but later gave in. Once they had reached her door..  
  
"I had a wonderful time tonight." said Sora.  
  
"Yeah me, too. Maybe we can do something together in a couple days if you'd like."  
  
"Yeah, that would be great! Um, well I better go to bed now. So I'll see you tomorrow?" asked Sora.  
  
Yami nodded and then leaned in and kissed her fully on the lips once again. But this time pain suddenly shot through Sora forehead. It had done the same thing before but this time the pain was unbearable. Sora stepped back in pain clutching her forehead. She fell to her knees and began to fall backwards but before she could hit the ground, she fell into the arms of Yami. She could faintly hear him.  
  
"Sora? Sora! What wrong?! Sora?!!!" The fear in his eyes grew stronger the more he called for her to answer.  
  
"Yami? What-What's happening to me?" she said faintly. She tried to say more but before she could, Sora's world went black.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^  
  
Yami/Yugi: *still sleeping* ZZZZZZZ.  
  
SSU: Well I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm sorry for the delay. Something went wrong with my connection to this site and I lost a short connection with my stories, but they're back and so is a new chappie! ^_^ 


	7. Truth

Disclaimer: I have never owned Yugioh and I never will! So there!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Juno unemotionally stared at Sora as she fell to her knees in pain. He had followed them to Yami's hide out and back in disgust for the rising love in between the two. He glared at the sight of Yami holding the girl's limp body in his arms. Soon he pushed his thoughts aside and remembered his assignment. He slowly nodded to himself as he took a small step back further into the shadows and was slowly transported away. He quickly glanced back behind him to see the two figures now in the distance just before they were bathed in the darkness.  
  
He blinked once more finding himself once again face to face with his master. Juno took in a huge breath and stepped forward.  
  
"My lord?" he asked boldly.  
  
"What news do you have of the girl and the pharaoh?"  
  
"Her yami's final awakening has begun." said Juno.  
  
"Excellent! Once her yami is awakened and her item is fully revealed..we will have what we came here for." hissed the master.  
  
Juno nodded in agreement. He had never really understood the purpose of the items and the ancient powers that they posses, all he new is that once they were placed together they would be no limit to it's power.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sora slowly awoke from her sleep. It was morning, and she was now lying on her bed still wearing her navy blue dress that she had worn the night before. She could faintly see Yami's figure facing her. She tried to move but her head felt like a weight was hooked to it.  
  
"Yami?" she asked, "What happened?"  
  
Yami opened his mouth to speak but Naomi who was just entering the room interrupted him. She gave a worried look a Sora and rushed over to Yami and began to speak to him. Sora couldn't hear every word that they we're saying but she could hear some.  
  
"You're highness I must ask you to leave at once!" said the worried Naomi.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There's no time to explain, now please" Naomi began to escort Yami outside of the room.  
  
At first, Sora couldn't understand why Naomi was doing this, but then it hit her. She tried to sit up, wincing as another sharp pain shot though her head.  
  
Yami reached for her to see if she was ok, but Naomi pulled hard on his arm forcing him to the door.  
  
As they had reached to door, Naomi flung it open almost running into someone who was standing in the doorway.  
  
She looked up to see none other than....Seto.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Seto stood in the doorway in shock of the present scene. His eyes showed surprise but as he slowly looked from Naomi to Yami to Sora, who was sitting up in her bed clutching her forehead, his eyes suddenly changed from surprise to rage.  
  
He stepped back not saying a word and began to walk in another direction.  
  
"Seto!" cried Sora who was now out of her bed and running for the door. She passed Naomi who was still holding  
  
Yami and ran out the door in the direction that Seto had walked. Yami began to run after her but was stopped short by Naomi.  
  
"Please no, your highness. Let them be alone for a while." said Naomi calmly.  
  
Yami released his pull away from Naomi and watched as Sora disappeared around the corner.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Seto! Wait!" called Sora as she ran after her brother.  
  
This made Seto walk even faster, trying to escape his sister's cry.  
  
Sora finally caught up to Seto and grabbed him by the arm, but Seto jerked his arm away from her grasp.  
  
"Seto will please just listen to me!" shouted Sora.  
  
Seto stopped walking and turned to face her, more anger filled his eyes. "Listen? You want me to listen to you? How can I ever listen to you when you didn't listen to me! I specifically told you to stay away from-from him!" his voice was shaky.  
  
"Seto back there. it's not what you think!" said Sora.  
  
"Well what I'm I suppose to think, Sora!?"  
  
Sora fell silent. *I can't just tell him what had happened! I mean I should but something tells me that I shouldn't..not now anyway.* she thought.  
  
Seto rolled his eyes and began to walk again. Sora grabbed him by the arm again but this time Seto grabbed her wrist and flung her to the floor. She hit the wall behind her with so much force that she winced and slid down to her knees. She was still weak from the night before that it hurt a lot more than it would have regularly.  
  
Seto looked a little surprised that his strength could do so much to his sister, but stood his ground. Sora looked up from her place on the floor with her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Seto..?" she asked. Her hurtful expression hit him hard. No matter how mad he was at his little sister he still couldn't bare to see her like this. He reached out his hand but surprisingly Sora didn't take it. All she did was stare at him with those hurtful eyes of hers.  
  
Seto grew angry once again and quickly stomped off, leaving his sister against the wall on the floor crying.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: Well thanksgiving break will be coming up so I'll probably have the next chappie up in the next week or so, but I'm not promising anything!  
  
Yami: *pondering* Ok so let me get this straight.. I'm the tall dark and handsome guy in this part in the story, right?  
  
SSU: Uh I guess you could say that.  
  
Yugi: *also pondering* Ok I haven't been in the last two chapters. What's up with that?! I mean how could you miss me! Hello! I'm Yugi! I'm the reason that this anime exists!!!!  
  
SSU: Do you worry your little spiky head about it, Yugi. You'll get your little spotlight!  
  
Yugi: *crosses arms* I'd better!  
  
Yami: Hey don't forget about me too, Yugi! I'm the reason that this anime exists too, you know!  
  
Yugi: Yeah yeah whatever! *sits in a big "star chair" in front of those mirrors with the light around them and gets pampered with make up and hairstylist* 


	8. The Awakening

Disclaimer: I'll admit it! I don't own anything! Except Sora. So you caught me so what!? *pouts*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yugi: *still sitting in movie star chair*  
  
Yami: You're full of it! You know that?!  
  
Yugi: *grins*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami walked down one of the corridors. His day had been hectic and he was really confused with the whole Sora thing. A million questions ran through his mind. *What does Seto have to do with Sora?* he asked him self. *and why did she run after him like that?* * I hope that Seto's not her boyfr--- * he stopped. *NO! She would do that to me. Man, why did I even think of that!?* His hands clutched together, and he continued to walk. Then he caught a small figure out of the corner of his eye.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sora sat on the steps of the garden. Her face was stained with unforgotten tears. The wind blew gently through her hair and dried her face. She wiped her eyes continuously. She was lost, confused, and hopeless. She stood to leave, but as she did she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist.  
  
She turned around to see Yami once again gazing into her eyes like he had done the first time he had ever seen her.  
  
"Yami? Where'd you come from?" she asked staying on his arms.  
  
"I had to see you, again." He answered back softly, but he soon grew serious. "Um can we talk?"  
  
Sora slowly pulled away from him, "It's about Seto isn't it?" she asked looking away.  
  
"Yes it is..Sora? What's going on here? You're hiding something else from me I know it."  
  
Sora continued to look away, trying not to make eye contact with him. "He's- he's a relative of mine and-he's a little over protective of me that's all."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Yami gently took his index finger and placed it under her chin then slowly lifted it, revealing her face to him. She slowly looked into his eyes. She wanted to look away but she was mesmerized by his gaze on her. She couldn't help but let him slide his arms behind her as he held her close. She closed her eyes and let the passion take hold of her as their lips touched for the second time.  
  
She held his face close to hers as if to never let go but soon a hard slap of reality came to her, and she quickly pulled away from him.  
  
"This can't be right." She said softly.  
  
//Why not?// said a voice inside her head.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Yami.  
  
"I can't-I can't do this. Not now." She said as she ran passed Yami and out of the garden.  
  
//Where are you going?//  
  
"I have to clear my head!" she said to herself racing down the corridor.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sora slammed her bedroom door, and leaned against it. She gave a sigh of relief.  
  
//Why'd you do that?!// asked the same voice that spoke to her earlier. Only this time Sora noticed it a lot more.  
  
"Who said that?" she asked.  
  
//It's me, Sara. Come on Sora, Don't you remember me?//  
  
"Where are you? Show yourself." asked Sora as she began to slowly look around her room.  
  
//Look in the mirror.//  
  
"What?"  
  
//Just do it!//  
  
Sora quickly ran to her mirror, but all she saw was her reflection. Then suddenly she began to glow with golden light, and when she blinked she saw the same figure that she had seen the other night. The sharp imitation of her just crossed her arms and gave a small smile.  
  
//Hi there, Sora.//  
  
Sora jumped back in surprise that the figure had talked. The figure just gave a short chuckle.  
  
"What's going on? Who are you?!" asked Sora still in shock.  
  
//I already told you! My name is Sara. I'm your yami.//  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami stood near the garden where Sora had left him. His heart was torn at the way Sora had been acting lately. *Why does she keep running away from me!? Is it something that I said or did I do something wrong?* he asked himself.  
  
As Yami was in deep thought, Joey and Yugi had been walking past the garden and spotted him. They both exchanged confused looks at each other and went up behind him.  
  
"Hey Yami! What are you doing out here?" asked Joey.  
  
"Yeah, we've been looking all over for you!" said Yugi.  
  
Yami slowly turned around to face them. He looked at them with saddened eyes and Joey and Yugi immediately knew that something was wrong.  
  
"What happened?" asked Joey.  
  
"Is it Sora?" asked Yugi, knowing that she was the only thing that could ever bring Yami down. She meant so much to him ever since he first saw her. Ever since Yami had never cared for anything more.  
  
Yami slowly nodded, giving the answer to Yugi's question.  
  
"Who?" asked Joey giving a confused expression.  
  
Yugi patted Joey on the back. "Come on, Joey. We'll explain everything to you in Yami's room." he said as they left the garden and headed for Yami's room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^A while later^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So what you're trying to tell me is that you're my yami and you live inside a certain treasure that I some how posses?" asked Sora who was now more relaxed and was lying on her bed facing her mirror. Her "yami"(Sara) was doing the same (but in the mirror).  
  
//Uh, yeah I guess you could say that.// answered Sara.  
  
"Can you tell me what that certain treasure might be?" asked Sora.  
  
//I'm afraid not. You see I can only reveal so much. The rest you have to find out on your own.//  
  
Sora gave a deep sigh. Then she heard a knock on her door, and as she got up to answer it she peeked back into the mirror and saw once her own reflection again. She gave another sigh of relief and opened the door. Naomi and Mai rushed inside her room.  
  
"Hey Sora I thought that I'd bring Mai over with me to give you more company." said Naomi.  
  
"Hello again!" said Mai.  
  
"Uh..hello.Mai." said Sora as she shook Mai's hand. "What brings you two here?"  
  
"We wanted to see if you were alright and all." said Naomi but then mumbled, "You know with the whole Seto deal."  
  
"Oh.well I guess I'm fine now." said Sora.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well someone has to fix your makeup now because it's all smeared, and runny." giggled Naomi as Mai when to Sora's bathroom soon came out with makeup.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Juno stood in a near by tree where the scene of Yami and Sora had taken place. He could sense that Sora's yami had spoken to her in the garden earlier. He knew that the more Sora found out about her past and her "abilities" and what she possesses, the better. He was beginning to get anxious about the whole situation. Then he remembered what his master had told him earlier.  
  
"Once her yami's awakening is complete, we'll have what we came here for. And we will be unstoppable!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: Yugi will just get out of that chair now?!  
  
Yugi: No.  
  
SSU: Yugi!  
  
Yugi: No! *powders face*  
  
SSU: Yes! *trys to pull Yugi from chair but can't*  
  
Yugi: NO!! *holding onto chair for dear life*  
  
SSU: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: -_-0 Ok, even though he looks like me doesn't mean that I know him! 


	9. The Plan

Disclaimer: Do I really have to tell u?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: YES!!!!!!! *still trying to pull Yugi off of chair*  
  
Yugi: NO!!!!!!!!  
  
SSU: I'll give you some candy!  
  
Yugi: *wide-eyed* REALLY!!!!????  
  
SSU: *still tugging* YESSSSS!!!!!! NOW LET GO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Ok! *lets go making him fly into Yami* CRASH!!  
  
SSU: *falls to ground*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^  
  
Seto leaned against his bedroom wall and stared at the setting sun. He was so confused in the matter of his only sister betraying him by dating his sworn enemy, Yami. His heart was still full of anger. But he didn't know who to be angry at anymore. *Should I be angry with my sister who lied to me and hid things from me!? Or should I be angry with the man who caused all of this?!* He gave a heavy sigh.  
  
"I need to go some place to clear my head." He said to himself as he left his room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Juno sat in a chair next to his master's throne. His master seemed to be concentrating on an orb placed in front of him.  
  
"Master?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Juno?"  
  
"Am I the one to retrieve the girl's item?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, my dear pupil. Why get our hands so dirty when we still have options."  
  
"Options, master?"  
  
"Yes, options." The master began to laugh evilly as he raised the orb up for Juno to see and picture of Seto watching the sunset.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Tea's eyes snapped open as she awoke from her vision. She was surrounded by candles and dressed in a dark red cloak. She had been meditating for quite some time.  
  
"What was that? Some thing is definitely amiss here." She said to herself.  
  
"Mistress?" entered one of her servants.  
  
"Ugh! Eve, you know that I'm am not to be interrupted!" shouted Tea.  
  
"My deepest apologies, mistress, but there is someone here to see you." said Eve.  
  
Tea turned and raised her hand as if to brush the message aside. "Send them away. I'm in no need for any visitors right now."  
  
"But my mistress! He has also sent me to tell you that it is very urgent and I can not wait."  
  
Tea turned back around with a face of curiosity and concern.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi waited on the couch in Tea's main chamber. He started to sigh but he stopped short to see Tea's servant, Eve, enter the room, followed by Tea, who sat down in a chair across from him.  
  
"So..Yugi, it's nice to see you again." She said softly.  
  
"It's nice to see you, too, Tea." said Yugi.  
  
Tea smiled. She enjoyed Yugi's company. He seemed to always know how to make her happy inside. But her smile soon faded and she grew serious.  
  
"So Yugi? What bring you here at such a late hour?" she asked.  
  
Yugi looked away. "It's Yami."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"You see I've known Yami for a long time and all, but ever since he met Sora..he's changed somehow.  
  
"I've noticed."  
  
"Besides I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen to him and Sora."  
  
Tea reached across from her and placed her hand on top of Yugi's.  
  
"Yugi?" she asked.  
  
Yugi slowly looked up into Tea's eyes.  
  
"Whatever comes our way, we can help fight it..together."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sora sat on her bed with Mai and Naomi.  
  
"So Naomi? Who do you like?" asked Mai as she fiddled with makeup.  
  
Naomi turned bright red. "Uh.who do I like? Um. No one I guess."  
  
"Liar!" Sora accused.  
  
"No I'm not! I just haven't found the right guy for me yet, that's all." said Naomi. Mai and Sora laughed.  
  
"Ugh, unlike you two, I'm still waiting." said Naomi.  
  
"What does `unlike you two' supposed to mean?" asked Mai still laughing.  
  
"Oh come on, Mai! You can't fool me. I' know about you and .Joey." giggled Naomi.  
  
Mai grew wide-eyed and blushed a little. "What me and Joey?! No way!" but the she paused, "Well he is a little cute."  
  
"I knew it!" said Naomi.  
  
The girls all burst out laughing again.  
  
Mai looked out the window and saw the sun setting. "Oh my! Look at the time! I guess it's time to go."  
  
Sora and Naomi nodded in agreement.  
  
Once the girls had reached the door, something suddenly struck Sora and she quickly grabbed Naomi's hand and pulled her away from the door.  
  
"Naomi, can you stay for a minute? I have to show you something." Sora whispered in her ear. Naomi slowly nodded.  
  
Mai popped her head back in the door. "You coming Naomi?"  
  
"Uh you go ahead. I'll catch up to you later."  
  
"Ok."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Mai had left, Sora pulled Naomi toward her mirror.  
  
"What's this all about, Sora?" asked Naomi.  
  
"Just watch." said Sora as she closed her eyes. "Sara?"  
  
//Hm?//  
  
"Sara can you please come out?" asked Sora. She felt her yami pause.  
  
//Ok, I trust you Sora//  
  
"I know. Don't worry." said Sora as she began to glow with golden light.  
  
Naomi stepped back wide-eyed. And in a flash of light, Sora slowly opened her eyes. She turned to face Naomi and smiled.  
  
"Wha-what just happened?" Naomi asked still in shock.  
  
Sora took Naomi's hand and pulled her closer to the mirror so that Naomi could look in it.  
  
Naomi gasped once she saw the sharp looking figure almost identical to Sora's.  
  
"You!" she pointed to Sora and then to her sharp reflection, "And you! But- but how?!"  
  
"It's ok, Naomi. Just calm down." said Sora as she placed her friend in a chair. "I'll explain everything."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Master? May I ask you a question?" asked Juno as he continued to stare at the orb revealing Seto.  
  
"Yes, Juno what is it." snapped the master sounding a little annoyed.  
  
"How exactly are we going to use this.man in our plan?"  
  
The master sighed. "Honestly Juno, must I tell you everything!?" he paused for a moment, "Let's just say that this man is considered a little pawn in all of this. He can get us what we want. All we need is a little persuasion!" he laughed evilly.  
  
The pupil suddenly caught a glimmer in the shadows near his master. Juno leaned in to see the millenium rod twirling in the master's hand as his laughter grew evilly into the darkness.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: *getting up and dusting herself off* Well now that was fun!  
  
Yami: *pushing Yugi off of him and getting up, rubbing his head* Fun? FUN!? Is that what you call fun?!  
  
SSU: *grins and nods*  
  
Yugi: *pops up in between Yami and SSU, appearing to be unharmed by the fall* Ok, now show me the candy!  
  
SSU: *rolls eyes* 


	10. Unknown Power

Disclaimer: I honestly don't own anything but Sora, Naomi, Sara, and the other small characters! I swear!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugi: Where's the candy!

SSU: Lets see here… how about some peppermints!

Yugi: (_gives a disgusted look)_

SSU: Ok, how about some loli-pops?

Yugi: (_sticks touge out, disgusted)_

SSU: Gummy bears? Bubble gum? A jawbreaker?

Yugi: (_gives SSU the stupid look)_

SSU: Hey I got it! (_gets evil grin)_ How about some …chocolate?

Yugi: (_beams)_ CHOCOLATE!

Yami: (_rolls eyes)_ Here we go again!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora and Naomi sat on Sora's bed once and a while glancing at Sara in the mirror.

"…And that's pretty much the whole story." said Sora, finishing up her long story about her and her yami.

Naomi sat still for a moment, not moving. She just stared off into Sora's eyes.

"Is any of this sinking in?" asked Sora sounding a little concerned.

Naomi snapped out of her daze and blinked a few times. Then surprisingly, Naomi smiled at her best friend and slowly nodded, answering Sora's question.

"Yes, I understand. It just all hit me at once that's all," she said.

"Are you sure?"

Naomi slowly nodded. "Surprisingly, yes, I'm sure."

"Ok, good."

"But how's Seto taking this?"

Silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto walked down the hallway not really caring to where he was going. His mind was somewhere else. _Maybe I can forgive her for what she did. I mean she seems to love him and what ever makes her happy… is what should count the most._ he thought to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxx

FLASH

The master twirled the millennium rod in his hand. Then suddenly the item flickered with a sharp light.

xxxxxxxxx

Seto fell to his knees in pain.

"Whoa! What was that!-AHHHHH!" he yelled clutching his head. He continued to scream in agony as his cries pierced the night sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thunder rumbled through the air, which startled the girls as they continued to talk on Sora's bed.

"Uh, I think I better get going, Sora." said Naomi getting up from the bed and heading for the door.

"Yeah before it starts to pour." giggled Sora as she followed Naomi.

As Naomi opened the door to leave, someone pushed her inside the room almost knocking her into Sora.

The girls both slowly looked up to see a shadowy figure in the doorway. The figure appeared to be male and he was drenched in water from the sudden down pour of the rain. They tried to get a closer look but the figure pushed them back further into the room, and he stepped into the light. Sora's eyes widened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Seto!" asked Sora, her voice a little shaky.

Seto stood in the doorway staring at them, not moving.

"Seto, are you ok?" Sora said as she slowly made her way closer to him. But once she could see him clearly, she noticed that he had changed somehow. Then it hit her… his eyes, something was different about his eyes they were……soulless.

She gasped at the disturbing sight and stepped back. Seto smirked at his sister.

"Hey Sis. Glad to see me?" he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami slowly walked down the hallway towards Sora's room. _I need to talk to her about all of this Then it began to rain down harder and lightening lit up the sky._

"Aw great!" he said slightly annoyed at the conditions. He tried to dodge the rain by going under a breezeway, but the wind began to blow and he got wet anyway. He then glanced further down the breezeway to where Sora's room would have been and he noticed that her door was open.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Seto? What's wrong with you?" asked Sora sounding a little horrified.

"Nothing Sis, you just have something that I want." said Seto, smirking.

"Like what?" she started to ask but she was interrupted by her yami.

_/Sora get out of there/_

/Why/ asked Sora though her mind.

_/Seto…he's not who you think he is! He's changed! He has the dark arts in him now, and if you stay any longer he'll kill you/_

Sora eyes widened in fear.

Seto took a step closer to the girls. He was just about to grab Sora when Naomi stepped in between them.

"Don't you lay a finger on her!" shouted Naomi to Seto.

Seto gave a twisted smile and slowly raised his hands in the air and as he did this, Naomi was lifted off of the ground in midair without him even touching her. He moved his hands swiftly off to the side, and Naomi was thrown towards a wall.

Naomi screamed in agony as she hit the wall with so much force that the room shook. She slid down the wall to the floor, not moving.

"Naomi!" Sora shrieked. Her body began to shake uncontrollably.

Seto turned back to face her again.

_/Sora get out of there! Run/_

Sora suddenly ran past Seto towards the door, but on her way Seto caught her by the wrist.

"Let me go!" Sora screamed trying to pull free, but Seto tightened his grip on her. "Ahhhhhhhh!" she screamed as she began to glow. She turned away and once she turned back to face Seto, her eyes were red with fire in her eyes and her forehead revealed the sign of Isis.

"I said …" she screamed her voice sounding like Sora and Sara in one. "…LET GO!" she shouted as a ball of energy formed in her free hand and blasted Seto into the wall behind him. The stones from the wall fell onto his limp body on the floor.

Sora fell to her knees, going back to normal. She began to shake again, in shock of what she had just done. But to her surprise Seto started to get up from the rumble around him, appearing to be unharmed. He smirked at her once again.

Sora quickly got up and ran out of the door as fast as she could, out into the pouring rain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SSU: _(running around with a bar of chocolate in hand)_

Yugi: (_chasing SSU)_ CHOCOLATE!

Yami: _(chasing Yugi)_ STOP!

SSU: (_still running)_ Well, I hoped you liked the chapter! I'll write the next one soon! So don't you worry! Don't forget to R&R!


	11. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I really honestly don't own Yugioh! Man you people are hard to convince!

* * *

Sora ran. She ran as fast as her legs could run. Away, from her room, away from the scene. She didn't bother to look where she was going. I have to get out of here! Anywhere is better than here. She began to cry, realizing that her brother was gone. She would never look at him the same again.

She continued to run with her tears blending in with the raindrops that fell on her. Suddenly she ran into someone's arms.

She began to thrash and she lightly punched the person's chest. She tried to get around him but he held her tight.

"Shhhhhh…." came a soothing voice, "It's ok Sora. I'm here."

Sora looked up to see Yami staring down at her. "Yami?" she asked, "What are you doing here--?"

Yami put his index finger over her mouth, motioning her not to speak.

"Shhhhhh…." He said rocking her in his arms.

Sora relaxed a little and rested her head against his chest. They stood like that for a while, ignoring the rain that fell hard around them.

After a moment or two Sora looked up at her lover. "Yami, I--"

At that moment Yami kissed her passionately. Sora slowly closed her eyes and let the warmth of the kiss take hold of her. Yami cupped her face with his hands and continued to kiss her with intense passion as if they would never stop.

Suddenly another flash of lightening lit up the sky, making the lovers break apart. Sora stepped back to see Yami better and licked her lips a little. Yami gave a small smile and stared into her eyes.

Sora began to smile, too, but her face quickly turned into frightening look once she heard something behind her. The memories quickly flowed back to her of what had just taken place.

She quickly grabbed Yami's hand and started to pull him in the direction she had been going.

"Sora!" he asked, worriedly.

"Yami, please! This way!" she said tugging at his arm.

"Wait what's going on?"

"It's my brother, Seto. Something happened to him."

"Wait Seto's your brother! Well that explains a lot. What's happened to him?"

"No time to explain, now please! Come on! We have to get out of here!"

Yami stopped resisting and let Sora guide him further away from her room. He had to run to keep up with her. They cut around a corner and stopped.

"Sora what's going on-?" whispered Yami. Sora quickly put her index finer against his lips.

She politely hushed him and peered around the corner. She saw Seto's shadowy figure appear in the doorway of her room.

Seto slowly looked around and then disappeared into the darkness.

Sora gave a sigh of relief. Then she waited for a moment and pulled her and Yami back around the corner into the hallway. She began to cautiously walk down back towards her room with Yami not far behind.

Once they had reached her room Sora noticed Naomi still lying motionless on the ground.

"Naomi!" she shouted as she let go of Yami and ran over to her fallen friend. She slowly rolled her friend over on her back and gently lifted Naomi's upper body in her lap.

Yami just stood in the doorway looking at the nearly destroyed room, wide-eyed.

Sora gently shook Naomi's body waiting for a response from her, but she got none. "Yami! Yami please come over here. Naomi-she's hurt!"

Yami snapped out of his daze and ran to Sora's side. He quickly over looked Naomi's condition and checked for a pulse.

"She's alive, but barely. We have to get help. What happened to her?" he said.

"I'll tell you on the way to get help. Come on."

Yami nodded and carefully picked up Naomi's limp body.

Once they were out of the room and quickly walking down the hall, Sora began to explain what had happen.

"So you're saying that Seto was possessed by the dark arts and was searching for something that you have?" said Yami.

"Basically…yes."

"And what do you have that he wants?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think I got a jest of it a while ago."

"How so?"

" It's complicated, but it felt like a surge of energy from deep inside of me suddenly filled my body. And then I threw some kind of energy force at him making hit the wall behind him," she said staring down at her hands. Tears filled her eyes. "I can't believe I just blasted my own brother into a wall. I was just so mad at him for what he was doing."

"It's ok, Sora. Seto loves you and like you said it wasn't really him in the first place."

"I guess you're right, but it still hurts to think of it. But the thing that scares me the most is that he's still out there."

"Wait what do you mean still out there'?" asked Yami worriedly.

"After I blasted him into the wall he stood up unharmed. That's why I ran."

Yami was silent for a minute as he began to stare straight ahead with wide eyes.

Finally they reached Mai's bedroom door. It was the closest room to them and besides Mai was certified as a doctor.

Sora banged on the door, roughly. "Mai! Wake up it's an emergency!"

They heard someone groan and then they heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" asked Mai.

"It's pharaoh Yami and Mistress Sora," answered Yami growing impatient.

A moment later a half-awakened Mai opened the door and stared at them with weary eyes. "Yes? What can I do for you at this late hour?"

"Mai, we need your help. It's Naomi, she badly hurt," said Sora, moving to the side as Yami stepped forward revealing Naomi's limp body in his arms.

Mai was now wide-awake, as she quickly checked for a pulse. "Please bring her inside quickly!"

* * *

_Hours later_

Sora awoke to the sound of several people in the room rushing back and forth. She looked over to see Naomi's hurt body lying on Mai's bed. Then she looked up towards Yami who was standing beside the chair of which Sora had fallen asleep on.

"Is there any news yet, Yami?" she asked, wearily.

Yami shook his head in disappointment. "No, Sora. We haven't heard anything yet, and they won't let me near her body."

Soon after Yami had spoken Mai slowly walked over the two.

"Well we have some good news and some bad news," said Mai, pausing before she continued, "The good news is that Naomi is going to be fine for the time being."

A smile quickly appeared on both Yami's and Sora's faces. But their smile soon faded.

"And the bad news….?" asked Yami sternly.

Mai gave a deep sigh. "Naomi is in a very critical condition, right now, therefore making her very fragile. She has broken many bones. She will be like this for a few months but she will heal in time."

Sora gave a sigh of relief.

"Might I ask what happened to her?" asked Mai filled with concern and curiosity.

Yami and Sora both looked at each other and then back at Mai.

"Um…well we don't exactly know," lied Sora, "We just walked in my room and found her lying on the floor."

"I see," said Mai eyeing them suspiciously, "Well, Naomi needs her rest so no one is permitted to see her yet, but you two will be the first to know when she's ready for visitors."

"Ok, thank you Mai," said Yami.

Mai just smiled as turned to go check up on Naomi.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Sora looking up to Yami.

"Well for starters you're going to go back to sleep,"

"No way! I'm going to stay here with you and Naomi," said Sora standing up to face him.

"No. I've already set up a room for you to stay in until Seto is caught and your's is fixed up again."

"What!"

"I'm only trying to protect you. I don't want you getting hurt," said Yami.

Sora was about to object when Yami put his hands on her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes.

"Please do this for me?" he asked with caring eyes.

Sora continued to stare into his eyes and reluctantly nodded.

"Good. Now lets get you settled in your new room. Ok?" said Yami with a smile.

Yami and Sora walked down the hallway, hand in hand, and came to a door that was not too far from Yami's room. The sunrise lit up the hallway and a light breeze brushed Sora's cheek. Two guards stood in front of the door with spears in hand.

"These guards are hear to protect you no matter what. I'll be back later to see how you're doing," said Yami as he turned to face her talking both of her hands into his.

"Ok," said Sora as she leaned over and lightly kissed his cheek. Then she turned an entered the room closing the door behind her.


End file.
